Analog television signals, such as National Television System Committee (NTSC) signals and Phase Alternating Line (PAL) signals, tend to be susceptible to certain interferences that do not similarly affect digital television signals. For example, analog television signals may be susceptible to fast amplitude variations that may be caused, for example, by instability of transmitters, power supply modulation, or Doppler effects caused, e.g., by an airplane. Such variations may result in undesirable visual effects. Signal magnitude variations may need to be continuously and precisely compensated for in analog television signals because video quality is highly sensitive to such changes in magnitude.